An imaging device which is mounted on a portable terminal or a movement body such as a vehicle and an unmanned helicopter includes an optical unit on which an optical module for photographing is mounted. This type of an optical unit is required to suppress disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of an imaging device. Therefore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-82072, an optical unit with a shake correction function has been proposed which includes a swing drive mechanism structured to swing an optical module in a pitching (vertical swing: tilting) direction and in a yawing (lateral swing: panning) direction and a rolling drive mechanism structured to turn the optical module around an optical axis.
The optical unit with a shake correction function described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature includes an optical module which holds an optical element, a swing support mechanism which swingably supports the optical module, a holder which supports the optical module through the swing support mechanism, a turnable support mechanism which turnably supports a case, and a fixed body which supports the case through the turnable support mechanism. Further, the optical unit with a shake correction function described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature includes a magnetic swing drive mechanism structured to swing the optical module and a magnetic rolling drive mechanism structured to turn the case supporting the optical module. The magnetic swing drive mechanism is structured between the optical module and the case. In other words, the magnetic swing drive mechanism includes a swing drive coil fixed to the optical module and a swing drive magnet fixed to the case. The magnetic rolling drive mechanism is structured between the case and the fixed body. In other words, the magnetic rolling drive mechanism includes a rolling drive magnet fixed to the case and a rolling drive coil fixed to the fixed body. The optical module, the case, the swing support mechanism and the magnetic swing drive mechanism (swing drive magnet and swing drive coil) structure a movable body which is turnable with respect to the fixed body.
In the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the movable body and the fixed body are connected with each other through a mechanical spring. The mechanical spring is provided with a movable body side fixing part which is fixed to the movable body, a fixed body side fixing part which is fixed to the fixed body, and an arm part which connects the movable body side fixing part with the fixed body side fixing part.
The mechanical spring is structured so as to make the movable body return to a predetermined home position around an axial line when the movable body is turned (displaced) around the axial line. In this case, an arm part of the mechanical spring is formed in an extremely thin and curved shape for restraining generation of a force which obstructs displacement of the movable body with respect to the fixed body. Therefore, it is not easy to structure the mechanical spring and is not easy to handle it when the device is to be assembled.